


your favorite pretender

by misbehavin



Series: Home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Curtain Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, No Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam Winchester, Rating May Change, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Slow Burn, brief mention of rowena missouri & jody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: When Sam asked for the car keys, Cas had paused, his hands gentle but firm on the small kid he held against his chest."You don't need to drive us," he said."I'm coming with. To live with you and help with Jack. Unless you don't—""I do. I want it. And Jack would love it. But I— I wonder, why?""Because, Cas," Sam shrugged. "You're my family. And we deserve a peaceful life. And if I can help give Jack that life, then I want to do it."
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569814
Kudos: 12





	your favorite pretender

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to write this whole thing first and then post it but you know what? The world is so chaotic and I have no idea when I'll be able to finish my fanfic wips and this, I think, it's the soothing fic with little plot I need and may also bring someone comfort so I decided to post this tiny beginning. Having said that, I can't promise when I'll update or how often, because, again, the world is chaos (& i have other stuff i'm writing etc)!!! but I'm always happy to chat either in the comments or on tumblr @bitrek. I usually set myself the goal to have 1k words at the very least for every chaptered thing but in case you don't mind short chapters please let me know, any encouragement is appreciated, truly. Hope you're as safe as you can be wherever you are 💞

“What are you doing?” Sam yells from the window on the second floor, looking at Cas and a half-drawn devil’s trap on the grass in their backyard.

“What?” Cas says, innocently.

“You sure that's a good idea?"

"I was bored."

"Clearly. Get inside, we need to make lunch. Jack's gonna get home soon."

* * *

**SOME TIME BEFORE**

Sam offered to drive. Cas was reluctant but gave him his car keys and climbed onto the backseat with a sleepy Jack in his arms.

The Bunker was going to be looked after by Jody Mills, Missouri and Rowena. Rowena decided to move in, since she felt safer as a witch ought to be in a place who would protect her from every possible enemy. 

After the spell was finished, she rushed them off, saying she needed a long beauty sleep to recover. It was no easy feat what she did and they knew how lucky they were that it didn't backfire. That all went well. That as they up and quit this unhappy unsafe life, Jack would be able to grow as any other kid, and they could guide him, and teach him, and he wouldn't have to sacrifice any part of himself like Sam and Cas got so used to doing. 

He was so relieved and happy when a solution was possible. It's too much work being a person and having being rushed into it like he was could have very well broken him, angelic powers be damned. Maybe he would never be a normal child, but Sam knows, deeply, what that is like. And he knows, deep in his soul, that Jack deserves a chance to at least try.

So Rowena reversed everything. As per his request, she put his most violent memories far from his reach until he reached an age where he could begin to process everything with better understanding and it hurt him a little bit less. He kept his mom in his mind and her soothing, encouraging words, and the hope to meet her again someday.

Throughout the whole thing Cas held the back of Jack's neck as Sam held his hand. He was so sure it would be just the two of them once Rowena's handiwork were complete. Bags were packed and he didn't notice there were three of them, nor did he notice the hours Sam spent wandering around the Bunker, as if saying goodbye to a place that never felt quite like home but did the job alright for so long. When Sam asked for the car keys, Cas had paused, his hands gentle but firm on the small kid he held against his chest.

"You don't need to drive us," he said.

"I'm coming with. To live with you and help with Jack. Unless you don't—"

"I do. I want it. And Jack would love it. But I— I wonder, why?"

"Because, Cas," Sam shrugged. "You're my family. And we deserve a peaceful life. And if I can help give Jack that life, then I want to do it."

"I would like that, Sam," Cas nodded. He looked so worn out, his hair messy and his eyes droopy. He swallowed and gave the car keys to Sam.

"Hey," Sam said, placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. He tried to smile in a reassuring manner, but he was just as tired, just as scared to allow himself to hope. Still, he squeezed Cas' shoulder, slid his hand up to his face and rubbed his thumb softly on Cas' cheek as he took a look on Jack starting to drool on his shirt. As easy as breathing, Cas leaned into his touch and when Sam wrapped his arms around him and Jack in a hug, he sighed, allowed himself to be held. Sam was careful not to squeeze too hard and wake Jack, and as he watched the sun set over the horizon, he whispered a quiet promise. "We're gonna be okay."

  
  
  



End file.
